


Getting Lost Together

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Lost, Humor, M/M, date, ice maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Wheeljack takes Starscream on a date to an ice maze where they engage in a little friendly competition.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Getting Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of my own personal fic-a-day challenge. Enjoy!

Starscream had been staring at the structure for all of ten minutes. In those ten minutes about fifteen people had passed them and entered the strange, bluey, sort of clear, brick structure.

Wheeljack had waited very patiently, never releasing Starscream’s hand.

“Nope,” Starscream shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s a maze.”

“I know it’s a maze, Wheeljack.”

“It’s made of ice.”

“Ah,” Starscream knocked on one of the bricks. “So that’s what this is.”

Wheeljack squeezed his hand. “I thought it would be fun.”

“Getting lost? My favorite.”

“Aw, come on,” Wheeljack gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We ain’t gonna get lost. And even if we do, we’ll be lost together.”

“Oh joy.”

“You love me, don’t kid.”

“Wheeljack, why don’t we do something else?”

“Aw, come on Star, it’ll be fun.”

Starscream made a doubtful noise in the back of his throat. Wheeljack bounced on his heels.

“You said you wanted me to take you on more creative dates.”

Starscream twisted his lip. “I guess I have no one to blame but myself.”

“Yup. Come on.” Wheeljack ushered them into the maze.

Since making nice with the humans, Cybertron tried to harbor friendship with their new allies by picking up some of their customs and festivities, including fairs, festivals, and seasonal activities. This particular junction was a ‘Winter Fest.’ Where people got to dress up and go outside in freezing cold weather to sled down snow covered hills, drink warm beverages, and apparently challenge their sense of direction with ice mazes.

At this point Staracream was convinced the humans had a maze for every season.

Wheeljack’s date ideas had started to get a little stale, so Starscream suggested that they might mix it up. Do something a little bit more adventurous and fun. He, of course, did not expect Wheeljack to interpret this as ‘take me to a human-based festival. The coldest one you can find.’

Of course, they were together so Starscream didn’t actually care that much where the date took place. If his hand was in Wheeljack’s, Starscream was happy.

The maze was amazingly large for a temporary event. They had a map with markers on it so Starscream assumed that it would take them five minutes to traverse the icy landscape. Even with the markers it was taking a lot longer than originally anticipated.

“I’m surprised we haven’t made it out of here yet,” Starscream said, dragging them in a new direction. “How big did the map say this thing was?”

Wheeljack unfolded the map a little bit more. “It’s a good size. We’re doing the activity.”

“Oh, we are? I was just trying to find my way out. Isn’t that the point of a maze?”

“That’s one point of some mazes, the point of this maze is to find everything.”

“Oh.” Starscream grabbed the map out of Wheeljack’s hands. “I like a good challenge as much as the next guy.” He squinted at the map. “Where are we?”

Wheeljack took the map back. “I dunno, that’s what I’m tryin’a figure out. You’ve been draggin’ us all over the place.”

“You didn’t tell me it was a scavenger hunt.”

“I didn’t mention that? My bad then.”

They looked at the map together. Starscream pointed to a spot. “I think we’re somewhere around here.”

Wheeljack pointed to the opposite side. “We went this way when we came in.”

“Then we went this way. I think we’re over here.”

“You’ve never had the best sense of direction.”

“Oh sure, says the guy who got us lost on the way to Vos last month.”

“Those signs were very inconsistent.”

Starscream snatched the map out of Wheeljack’s hands. “You should take that up with Windblade.”

“Maybe I will.”

Starscream chuckled. They stood shoulder to shoulder and studied the map for a few minutes more.

“You know, it really wouldn’t be hard to take a peak over the walls.” Starscream grumbled.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“It’s more fun than standing around staring at a map.”

“It’s cheating.”

“So?”

“So I don’t wanna cheat, I wanna do this properly.”

“Why don’t we just wander until we find one of the markers and find all the rest from there?”

Wheeljack folded the map up. “Sure, let’s do it.”

They both pointed in a different direction and said. “Let’s go this way.”

Starscream pointed harder. “We have to go this way.”

“The closest marker is this way,” Wheeljack insisted.

“You clearly can’t read a map, it’s this way.”

“How about this, you go that way, I go this way, and we’ll see who makes it out of the maze with all the makers first.”

Starscream’s wings twitched. He put his hands on his hips. “Alright, fine. Let’s do it.” He pointed a sharp finger at Wheeljack. “But I’m going to beat you.”

“Not if I beat you first.”

“I’ll be waiting for you at the end of it, I hope you get out before nightfall.”

“Oh yeah? Well I hope you get out before tomorrow morning!”

They paused.

“I’m gonna go this way,” Wheeljack said. “No following me.”

“Do you want to get imitation hot chocolate after this?”

“Oh yeah definitely.” Wheeljack gave Starscream a kiss on the cheek before skipping off, singing. “I’ll be waiting with two cups at the end!”

Starscream chuckled as Wheeljack ran off. Starscream was never averse to a little friendly (or unfriendly) competition, especially with Wheeljack.

Starscream had the disadvantage of not having a map. Fortunately only two turns away from where he started off there was a marker, and all of the markers had extra maps. “Ha,” Strascream proclaimed to himself. “I knew it was this way.” he grabbed a new map and the pen and checked off his location. “Poor Jackie, he couldn’t read a map if his life depended on it.”

With his new tool in hand Starscream thought that he had this competition in the bag. Granted, he always thought he had it in the bag. As a seeker his natural sense of direction was better than the average grounder’s, and Starscream’s partner was one of the most average grounders in the world aside from his above average intelligence.

Unfortunately intelligence does not equal sense of direction, especially not in Wheeljack’s case. He couldn’t look at a building he’d been in a hundred times and tell you which window went to which room, let alone make his way through an icy maze.

Starscream found another marker and put another check on his map. Every marker had a different color pen to better combat cheaters like Starscream almost was before he realized how easy this was. When he found a third marker he took a selfie with it and sent it to Wheeljack.

Starscream chuckled to himself, watching the three little dots come and go with Wheeljack’s incoming response.

Wheeljack sent a picture of himself, not with a marker, captioned _“I’m definitely not lost, I’m sending you this picture of me not near a marker because I know you love my face.”_

Starscream laughed. “Oh, my poor man.” He muttered, moving on to the next marker. “I’ll probably have to do a fly over when this is done.”

Starscream breezed through the marker task. When that was done he took to trying to find Wheeljack. Starscream started this task by taking another selfie with the last marker and sending it to Wheeljack in hopes of getting a response.

Wheeljack delivered with a terrified picture of himself and a massage. _“I’m lost.”_

Starscream laughed so hard he almost fell over. When the laughing fit resided he took a deep vent, turned his face to the sky and screamed. “I’m coming for you Jackie!”

Much to Starscream’s surprise he actually got a response.

“Star! Is that you?”

Starscream’s wing twitched. “Do you know anyone else who sounds like this!” He yelled back.

“Star! I’m really lost!”

“Jackie, the maze isn’t that big! How have you not hit a single marker!”

“I have no idea! I think I went in a circle!”

Starscream covered his mouth with his hand so Wheeljack wouldn’t catch his laugh.

“Okay, just stay put! I’ll save you!” Starscream called.

“Should I keep making noise!”

“Yes!”

“Okay, what should I say!”

Starscream started to chuckle, his wings fluttering. “What?!”

“I dunno, should I just say random stuff!?”

“Just say whatever you want!”

“Well now I feel pressured and I don’t know what to say!”

Starscream paused to lean against a wall and take a second to laugh at Wheeljack’s antics. As long as Starscream kept responding, Wheeljack kept talking. In no time at all Starscream found his poor, lost partner, sitting on the ground of an ice maze staring helplessly at a map.

As soon as Wheeljack saw him the map was discarded in favor of racing forward and wrapping Starscream in a hug.

“Aw, thank goodness. I thought I was gonna have to live here.”

Starscream chuckled, hugging back. “Don’t worry, I’m here to rescue you.”

Wheeljack hummed. “Damn you are warm. It’s freaking cold in here.”

“Cold in the ice maze? What a concept.”

“Do you know the way out?”

“No,” Starscream referred to his map. “But I’ll figure it out.”

Starscream took Wheeljack by the hand and they found their way out of the ice maze together. By the time they finished it was two hours later and Wheeljack was lightly traumatized.

“Imitation hot chocolate is on me,” Starscream said.

Wheeljack leaned into Starscream’s side. “Ya know, I think we work better as a team.”

Starscream gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I agree.”

The date ended in the evening, sitting together on a bench, chatting, and drinking imitation hot chocolate. Despite it’s rocky beginnings, Starscream could not have imagined a more perfect day with Wheeljack.


End file.
